ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 13)
Chapter 13 features Erin realizing Rowan's death was only part of his plan and Rowan possessing Abby and Kevin then proceeding with breaking the barrier. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Rowan North *NY1 News Anchor #2 *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Kevin Beckman *Mayor Bradley *Jennifer Lynch *Basement Cop *Basement Cop Tyson Equipment *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Rowan's Copy) *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Kevin's Uniform *Ecto-2 *Ghost Portal Mirror *Barrier Compromising Master Machine Locations *Erin's Apartment *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters *Ecto-2 Driving scenes: **45 Henry Street **West 57th Street and 870 7th Avenue *Lotus Leaf *The Mercado Hotel Plot Day. A taxi cab drove past the apartment building at 310 West 106th Street and Duke Ellington Boulevard. The camera shifted to the perspective of Erin sitting down on her bed in a lavender robe. She picked up a copy of Ghosts from Our Past and flipped through the pages until she saw some handwriting "Research Notes" with drawings of a cube and notes. She flipped and found a drawing of Gertrude Aldridge and Rowan's technology. She continued and found drawings of Rowan as a giant rampaging in the city. There was even a drawing of him killing himself like he did earlier then a drawing of him grabbing people and full page spread drawing of people on a roof top bowing to him. Words read "The Fourth Cataclysm" and "I Will Lead Them All" were also written on the pages. Back at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food, Abby walked across the lab to the restroom. There was a knock on the door. She stopped, turned and walked back to the door. Thinking it was Patty and Holtzmann she called out to them and asked if they lost their keys. She reminded them she said to pin it to their bra strap like she did. Abby opened the door but there was no one outside. The light outside flickered off. She closed the door and locked it then walked to the restroom, slammed the door, and pulled the deadbolt. She rested against the door. There was a knock. She asked who was out there. The doorknob rattled. Then the sink's pipe rattled. Abby slowly walked over. There was a green glow down the sink. Abby heard Rowan's voice telling her hello. A green streak flew into her face. She fell on her back. She continued to hear Rowan's voice. Rowan explained his devices energized spectral entities on a nuclear, paramolecular level. It was the reverse of her research and aimed to take down the barrier. Abby walked to the mirror. Rowan chuckled and apologized. He admitted the Ectoplasm dripping out of her orifices looked nastier than he intended and laughed. He implored her to enjoy herself. She vomited Ectoplasm all over the restroom. Ectoplasm passed under the door. The phone at Kevin's desk rang and went to the answering machine message. The recorded message was done by Kevin and brusquely asks the caller what they want. It was Erin. She pleaded for someone to pick the phone up or call her as soon as possible. She relayed her discovered that Rowan killed himself as the next step in his plan. Erin keyed towards the news on her TV. The news ticker read, "Mayor hosts diplomats." NY1 Anchor #2, Cheryl Willis, reported Mayor Bradley was currently meeting with the diplomats at Lotus Leaf. Erin got an idea. Holtzmann and Patty returned to headquarters with sandwiches. Patty called out to Abby to eat since her moods have been real bad. Holtzmann walked towards the restroom. She called out to Abby then sang to her to get her sandwich. She tapped the restroom door and was about to knock but it opened. Abby greeted Holtzmann by her first name. Holtzmann asked her if she was okay. Abby replied she was fine and walked to the lab. Holtzmann was puzzled. Abby picked up tubing from a pile, put it back down, and picked up a pipe. Holtzmann told her she got it at the dumpster the day before. She revealed she was going to use it to make a proton shotgun or just swing it around and break stuff. Abby attacked the Proton Packs mounted on the wall. Holtzmann dashed over and grabbed the pipe. Abby shoved Holtzmann across floor. Patty felt validated low blood sugar was a serious issue. Abby acknowledged Patty then threw the pipe. Patty dived to the booth. Abby walked over and picked Holtzmann off the floor by her throat. The window was shattered as Abby walked Holtzmann through it and dangled her outside. Patty charged. Abby dropped Holtzmann but Patty shoved her to the ground and grabbed Holtzmann's right arm just in time. Abby leaped onto Patty's back but got shoved into the wall. Abby stood back up. Patty held her back by pressing against her head. Abby pushed her hand aside and ended up on her back on the window frame. Holtzmann pleaded for some help. Abby's head twisted around like in "Exorcist" and faced Holtzmann. Holtzmann and Patty naturally freaked out. Abby's head twisted back to its original position and said, "Boo." Patty screamed. Abby stood up. Patty referred to her as a hellion and tried to vanquish her. Abby stopped in mid-air then they tussled again. Patty pulled up Holtzmann back inside and all three fell to the floor. Patty slapped Abby in the face. Rowan's ghost vacated Abby and flew out the window. Abby felt the slap and believed it was going to leave a mark. Patty quoted "Exorcist" with her own twist and slapped Abby again. She realized Abby was back. They heard Kevin outside. He borrowed several things so he could help them bust ghosts but still needed a Proton Pack. Kevin was in a make shift flightsuit and stood by a motorcycle branded as "Ecto-2." Rowan was still swirling around. They implored Kevin to come inside. Kevin insisted he was part of the team and he could help without getting in their way. He misinterpreted them and declared he was born to be a Ghostbuster and nothing was going to stop him. Rowan possessed Kevin. Kevin dropped his helmet. Rowan thanked them for the "upgrade" then sat on the motorcycle. He hoped Kevin knew how to drive. He revved the engine, laughed, performed a wheelie and departed. He drove down Henry Street, passing by Fung Choi Hair Salon at 45 Henry Street then continued towards 40 Henry Street. The Lotus Leaf restaurant was packed with dignitaries. A piano was being played live. Jennifer Lynch told Mayor Bradley it wasn't a magic trick and tried to explain the magician didn't actually cut a woman in half. Bradley insisted she was. Lynch tried to tell him there were two women. Bradly confirmed he saw it. Lynch emphasized it was a trick. Erin was outside and tapped the glass. She yelled Bradley's name. Lynch realized it was a "code red." Bradley asked if he had something in his teeth. Lynch told him that was "code green." Bradley became upset. Lynch was saddened to see Erin try to open the windows like doors. She ran inside and told Bradley he had to evacuate the city. Bradley whispered to her to never say that word. Erin continued and told him he had to shut down the power to the whole city because Rowan was using it to energize the ghosts. Lynch tried to end it. There was a rumble outside. Erin thought it was happening. Bradley pointed to the dumpster being moved outside. Erin conceded but pleaded with him to believe her and implored him not to be like the mayor in Jaws. Bradley laughed then angrily advised her to never compare him to the Jaws mayor. Erin continued but two security officers grabbed Erin's arms. Bradley noted that took way too long. They tried to pull her away but she clung to the table. She yelled at them to let go. She yelled out to Bradley to listen and get everyone out of the city because of the killer ghosts. They backed up. Erin dragged the table with her. Rowan drove on 7th Avenue, starting at West 57th Street and then passed by the Park Central Hotel at 870 7th Avenue. Rowan walked down stairs to the Mercado Hotel's boiler room. Two police officers were stationed at the doors to the room. One of them, named Tyson, told the other about his plan to wear a new shirt every day then throw them out and start over every month because he found a deal of 50 cents a T-shirt. He noticed Kevin and told him to stop. He joked nobody ordered a Clark Kent strippergram. Rowan processed and realized he joked because of the glasses and the handsomeness then laughed. Officer Tyson laughed, too. Rowan punched Tyson out then grabbed the other by throat, lifted him up in the air, and dropped him to the ground. Rowan realized he should have worked out more when he was alive. He kicked the doors open then tore down the caution tape and picked up parts. He was more convinced he should have worked out more. Rowan reconnected the parts to his machinery then reactivated the Barrier Compromising Master Machine as he hummed. The machine activated and electricity cackled. Ghosts reappeared in the Ghost Mirror Portals. He smiled and hummed. The mirrors shattered and the ghosts flew out. A green portal formed around the master machine then a bigger portal appeared right above the Mercado Hotel's roof. Trivia *Erin's apartment was filmed at a co-op built in the 1920s at 310 West 106th Street in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. **Filming was done at the building in March 2016.On Set Hollywood 5/16/16 *Rowan drew pictures of Gertrude Aldridge and his Hyper-Ionization Devices in his copy of Ghosts from Our Past. *Abby pins her keys to her bra strap so she never loses them. *When Erin tries to call the Ghostbusters, she gets the answering machine. Kevin quotes Janine Melnitz's "Whaddya want?" line from the first movie. *Possessed Abby in the rest room was in the theatrical cut for a long time before it was pulled for pacing at the last minute.ET Online "Paul Feig on Moving Past the 'Ghostbusters' Backlash, Sequels, and Why He Decided Not to Cross the Streams" 10/11/16 Paul Feig says: "That was in for a long time! That was a very last minute pull, just because when you make a movie for an audience sitting in the theater of four, five hundred people, you have to face it differently than you do a movie that people are going to sit at home and watch on their own or with a few friends. Some of those scenes just extended things too long and just wallowed in some of the fun stuff we wanted to do a little too long, at the expense of moving the story along. But again, it was like, "OK! Good! We can put that back in!" Because poor thing, she worked hard to have a rig on her face and spin around spewing slime. That's a tough day at the office." *As in the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game, someone gets possessed. In this case, Rowan possesses Abby then Kevin. *Rowan, when in possession of Abby, refers to Holtzmann and Patty by their first names, Jillian and Patricia, respectively. *Possessed Abby's neck turn is a nod to "The Exorcist". *On the July 14, 2016 episode of "Conan", Melissa McCarthy talked about the possessed Abby scene. She revealed they employed a practical approach to the head twisting stunt, a stuffed back bra. *Patty refers to the Devil after Rowan turns Abby's neck. *Patty's "The power of Patty compels you" line is a spin of "The power of Christ compels you" from "The Exorcist". *Kevin branded his motorcycle as Ecto-2. **In The Real Ghostbusters, Ecto-2 is a helicopter. **In the IDW comics, Ecto-2 is a Winnebago. **In the Beeline game, Ecto-2 is an upgraded Ecto-1. *When possessed Kevin drives away on Ecto-2, a head replacement of Chris Hemsworth's head over the stunt double's was done. The double didn't resemble Hemsworth and his hair was different in texture.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:34:154-01:35:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "We had to do a head replacement there of Chris because our amazing stunt double, amazing-take a shot, uh, didn't look anything like Chris and his hair was stiff so it wasn't lifting up like a beret on his head." *Possessed Kevin drives Ecto-2 past 45 Henry Street. Fung Choi Hair Salon at 45 Henry Street can be seen. *The Lotus Leaf scene was added late in the scripting process close to filming.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:35:07-01:35:13). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "This scene was added later in the script process, I remember. It was getting close to shooting with this." *Lotus Leaf was filmed at The Gallery at the W Boston Hotel at 100 Stuart Street in Boston.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 6 (Movie Rundown)" 7/8/18 **When Erin pounds on the glass, behind her is the Wang Theater, where the Stonebrook Theatre scenes were filmed. *Mayor Bradley has a code green in the case he gets food stuck in his teeth. *Erin initially pounds on the glass of Lotus Leaf from the outside, a similar act to when Louis runs to the Tavern on the Green in the first movie. *As Erin (and the sheet) are pulled off the table by Lotus Leaf employees, the center piece is still standing. This might be a nod to the first bust in the first movie, when Peter Venkman declares the flowers are still standing. *Mayor Bradley doesn't take well to being accused of being "worse than the Jaws mayor", a reference to the Mayor Larry Vaughn from the first Jaws movie, who denied Amity Island had a shark problem despite the an abundance of verifiable evidence. *Rowan/Kevin drives on 7th Avenue, starting at West 57th Street and then goes past the Park Central Hotel at 870 7th Avenue. *Tyson's badge number, seen on his cap, is 58203. The other officer's number is 92664. *Tyson's collar pin indicates he's with the 3rd Precinct, which in real life is out in Yonkers. *Officer Tyson jokes about Kevin looking like DC character Clark Kent. *The second police officer was going to be punched, too, but on the day of filming it was changed to being picked up and slammed.Jessie Henderson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:36:48-01:36:50). Sony Pictures. Jessie Henderson says: "That stunt wasn't actually planned. Remember, the day of?" *Katie Dippold was behind the monitors when the scene of possessed Kevin accosting the police officers. She wasn't aware of the stunt and screamed "Oh my God!" thinking something had gone horribly wrong when Chris Hemsworth lifted a stuntman up in the air.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:36:43-01:36:59). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "I was behind the monitors and didn't know this stunt was happening and then I saw Chris lift the stunt guy in the air like that and he fell like he broke his back. And loudly I went 'Oh my God!' that something had gone terribly wrong." *The part where possessed Kevin releases the ghosts was originally scored with "Peer Gynt".Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:37:07-01:37:10). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This scene we had originally scored with, um, "Peer Gynt"." *When the ghosts breach the mirrors, the glass shattering was practical effects during filming then CG warping, reflective bows, and CG smashed glass were added by the Iloura team.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "As the ghouls eventually smash through the mirrors and take on vaporous ethereal forms, CG warping and reflective bows were added to the mirror surfaces as well as practical and CG smashed glass to support the physicality of the event. This kind of seamless transition was key in this film as ghosts and ghouls frequently metamorphose from one form to another." *A bar nearby the Mercado Hotel advertises, "Serving Irish beer since 1984" - the same year first movie released in theaters. *The Mercado is shown have "replaced" the Paramount Building at 1501 Broadway in this continuity. *The up shot of the Vortex above the Mercado appears to be a nod to a similar upshot to the Shandor building in the first movie. *As in the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the weather is affected and the city is blanketed in darkness. *The vortex above the Mercado is inspired by "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" and the 1984 version of "Ghostbusters."fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "From the start of the project the director, Paul Feig, was interested in having the ghost cloud that forms above the Mercado Hotel looking similar to classic cloud tank effects. We spent a great deal of time looking at classic films such as Close Encouters of the Third Kind and the 1984 version of Ghostbusters. In the end we used Flowline to generate a highly customized vortex motion and did the final volumetric render in Renderman." *In the deleted scene Where Are You?, Holtzmann alludes to when the Rowan-possessed Abby wrecked the Proton Packs with her pipe in Chapter 13. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, right of Rowan's sketch, the book Abby looks at features pages from two different books. The left page is the excerpt about vengeful spirits in "Ghosts From Our Past" seen in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. It was opposite of the drawing of Rowan electrocuting himself. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3: **In panel 1, in Holtzmann's bedroom are: ***Between the drawers and the bedpost is the pipe the possessed Abby tried to use in Chapter 13 to break the packs. ***Right of the helmet is the I-shaped apparatus and three colored strip that accompanied the Proton Packs on the wall in Chapter 13. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, the trigger used by Abby is based on a strip that's on the Proton Pack's charging wall in the first headquarters. *On page 40 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Holtzmann's civies are from Chapter 13 of the 2016 Movie. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, in panel 4, Kevin is wearing his white T-shirt from when he was possessed by Rowan in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Kevin is in his white T-shirt and has his flightsuit tied off at the waste like when Rowan was in possession of him in Chapter 13. References Gallery Primary Canon Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter13_img001.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img002.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img003.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img004.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img005.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img006.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img007.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img008.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img009.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img010.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img011.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img012.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img013.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img014.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img015.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img016.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img017.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img018.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img019.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img020.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img021.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img022.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img023.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img024.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img025.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img026.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img027.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img028.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img029.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img030.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img031.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img032.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img033.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img034.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img035.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img036.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img037.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img038.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img039.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img040.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img041.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img042.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img043.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img044.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img045.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img046.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img047.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img048.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img049.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img050.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img051.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img052.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img053.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img054.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img055.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img056.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img057.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img058.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img059.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img060.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img061.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img062.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img063.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img064.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img065.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img066.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img067.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img068.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img069.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img070.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img071.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img072.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img073.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img074.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img075.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img076.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img077.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img078.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img079.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img080.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img081.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img082.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img083.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img084.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img085.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img086.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img087.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img088.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img089.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img090.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img091.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img092.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img093.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img094.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img095.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img096.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img097.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img098.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img099.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img100.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img101.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img102.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img103.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img104.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img105.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_img106.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter13_special022.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_special060.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_special101.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_special103.jpg| gb2016_chapter13_special104.jpg| Behind the Scenes GhostbustersFirstHeadquartersEdlundVimeo01.jpg|Before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13Stuntbusters01.jpg|As seen in Stuntbusters! featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13Stuntbusters02.jpg|As seen in Stuntbusters! featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette BarrierBreakingMachineIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Possessed Kevin turns on machine in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-17.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." Secondary Canon GhostsFromOurPastIDW02.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 PringlesIDW01.jpg|Cameo of equipment seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AntennalikeHelmetIDW01.jpg|Cameo of equipment seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AbbyYatesIDW31.jpg|Cameo of equipment seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Chapters